Static electricity presents problems in many operations. Where such problems occur, anti-static bars are employed to establish a field of ionized air through which material is passed and by which the charge thereon is neutralized.
It is, of course, well known that the essential requirement of such bars or neutralizers is that they be able to create a field adequate to effect neutralization of the static charge carried by the material and at the same time be so constructed that there is minimal electrical leakage except via their discharge points. It is the discharge points that are not only essential to the effectiveness of the bars but also are the source of production problems and a major factor in their cost.